Lluitar
by Mizuhanashi
Summary: Pertikaian antara Rin dan Len hanya karena satu hal sepele—kepiting. / semi-pointless fiction. But, still, mind to RnR?


**Lluitar**

**.**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Lluitar (c) Mizuhanashi  
**

**.**

**Warning: Abal | Humor busuk | Abstrak | Gaje | Misstypo(s) | OOC | caps-lock berlebihan**

**.**

**Don't like, Go away D:**

**.**

**Summary**

**.**

Pertikaian antara Rin dan Len hanya karena satu hal sepele—kepiting.

.

* * *

Matahari telah dipaksa oleh sang waktu untuk kembali ke tempatnya berada, menyisakan keindahan tiada banding bagi para pengamat yang menikmati dengan tenang waktu santai mereka dibawah langit berwarna kemerahan.

Gadis bersurai _teal_ dengan model _twin-tails _kembali melompat kesana-kemari sambil membawa satu keranjang berisi kepiting, kerang, dan berbagai macam mahkluk laut lain. Ia kemudian menghampiri seorang wanita yang—terlihat—jauh lebih tua darinya, dengan surai berwarna merah jambu yang menawan.

"Lu—Luka_-san_~ Nanti malam kita makan kepiting saja ya?"—Ia menunjukkan keranjang yang ia bawa; penuh dengan berbagai macam hasil tangkapannya. "—Bagaimana?!" tanyanya saat orang yang ia ajak bicara bangkit berdiri dari kursi santainya, dan melepaskan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di wajahnya.

Wanita bersurai merah jambu dengan nama Megurine Luka kemudian memberikan isyarat pada dua orang anak kembar yang berada tidak jauh darinya, dengan tangan yang ia kibas-kibaskan, ia meminta mereka berdua untuk datang kepadanya—dan dua orang itu meninggalkan pekerjaannya, dan berlari riang menuju Luka.

"Rin, Len, kalian nanti malam mau 'kan makan kepiting rebus?" Tanya Luka sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis bernama Hatsune Miku—yang bersurai _teal_ panjang—yang sedang tersenyum lebar ka arah kedua orang penyanyi cilik yang ke-populerannya sedang berada di puncak—Kagamine Rin dan Len.

Ya, mereka anak kembar, dengan suara yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Sedangkan Hatsune Miku dan Megurine Luka adalah sama seperti mereka berdua—dengan umur yang sedikit lebih tua dibandingkan Rin dan Len.

Gadis dengan surai _honey-blonde_ memalingkan wajahnya ke arah saudaranya—Len. Pemuda itu kemudian melihat kakaknya, Miku. Tampak jelas sekarang ia sedang menanti jawaban keduanya sambil berjongkok, dan mengibaskan rok gadis-gadis yang lewat.

Sungguh tidak ada kerjaan—dan juga tidak penting.

Miku menghentikan kegiatannya yang selalu tidak jelas (?), dan ia memasang _puppy-eyes_ yang tentunya tidak bisa kedua Rin dan Len tolak.

… Tapi kemudian Rin menggeleng, sedangkan Len tersenyum ke arah Rin, sebelum melihat Miku dibelakang sedang bermain bersama kepiting-kepiting hasil tangkapannya. Lalu beralih ke arah Luka yang sudah terlihat mulai tidak sabar mendengar jawaban mereka.

Keduanya kembali saling berpandangan, dan mereka mengangguk.

"_Nee-san_, aku mau makan kepiting rebus."

"_Nee-san_, aku tidak mau makan kepiting rebus."

… Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Keduanya kembali berpandangan.

.

.

.

"Len, dengarkan aku—Jangan terpengaruh oleh _puppy-eyes_ tidak jelas Miku_-nee_! Pilihlah menurut hati nurani!" ungkap Rin dengan bijak. Sedangkan Miku yang disebut barusan langsung menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah (baca: tanpa dosa).

Len menunjuk tepat di wajah Miku, "Dengarkan aku, Rin! Aku benar-benar mau makan kepiting rebus sekarang! Sudah satu tahun aku terakhir makan kepiting rebus!" kata Len menceritakan kepedihannya karena tidak makan kepiting rebus selama satu tahun belakangan ini.

Dan Miku rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga saat wajahnya ditunjuk oleh Len.

"Oh, ya?! Kemarin kau baru saja makan kepiting rebus bersama Lily_-nee_! Memang aku tidak melihatnya, hah?!" tukas Rin.

"Apa?! Aku tidak pernah makan kepiting rebus bersama Lily_-nee_! Lagpula, siapa dia?!" balas Len. Luka memegangi dahi-nya. Apa lagi yang salah? Batin Luka frustasi.

"ITU BUKTINYA! Kau tidak mau mengakui-nya 'kan?! Itu **trik** untuk menyembunyikan kekasih gelap!"

Tunggu dulu. Rin 14 tahun. Sejak kapan dia belajar kosakata itu?

"Dasar pembohong! Mesum! Pacaran dengan orang orang yang—Mffh!" lanjut Rin, dan Luka memutuskan untuk membungkamnya, sebelum menarik perhatian orang-orang yang masih berkeliaran—nanti disangka dia yang mengajarkan kosakata tidak baik untuk anak dibawah umur.

"CUKUP SUDAH! Kau dilarang masuk ke kamarku lagi malam ini! Aku tahu kau tidak bisa tidur tanpa ku, 'kan?!" ancam pemuda bersurai _honey-blonde_ itu sambil—sekali lagi—menunjuk wajah polos Miku yang sedang menggigit-gigit batok kelapa.

"KAU YANG TIDAK BISA TIDUR TANPAKU! Dasar maniak pisang!" Rin ikut memperparah kondisi hati Miku dengan mendorongnya—diikuti dengan aksi menginjak telapak tangannya.

"Kalau makan kau pasti lebih berantakan! Dasar maniak jeruk! Wajahmu tidak ada bedanya dengan bentuk jeruk, tauk!" Len mengangkat kakinya, bersiap menginjak kaki Rin. Dan tepat mengenai, kaki Rin.

"AAAH! SAKIT!—" Rin mengelus-elus kakinya—tanpa menyadari ada yang lebih tersakiti dari mereka berdua, "—Kau tidak pernah sikat gigi sebelum tidur!" ungkap Rin, kembali membuka aib saudara kembarnya.

Len kali ini menendang pasir ke arah Rin—tapi malah mengenai Miku yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Rin, "Kau pernah memecahkan gelas kesayangan Kiyoteru_-san_!" dan Len kembali menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Rin, "Kau harus tahu berapa lama aku di—di—**'DICERAMAHI'** oleh kacamata itu, untuk melindungi-mu!"

"Che, kau pernah memotong rambut Miku_-nee_ **tiga sentimeter**! Dan aku tidak pernah bilang pada orang yang bersangkutan!" Rin menarik ujung rambut Miku, dan ia mengibaskannya ke depan wajah Len.

…Kau barusan mengatakannya pada 'orang yang bersangkutan', Rin.

"E—Eh?! Jadi rambutku… dipotong—"

"CUKUP SUDAH! Aku benci melihat wajahmu!" Len segera memotong perkataan Miku, membuat hati gadis itu semakin mendung. Dan ia berjalan meninggalkan Rin, Luka, dan Miku.

"AKU JUGA SAMA!" pekik Rin dari kejauhan.

"**PAPAMU PASTI MENGGUNAKAN MAKE-UP YANG LEBIH TEBAL DARI MAMAMU!"**

"**MAMAMU PASTI MENGGUNAKAN MAKE-UP YANG LEBIH TEBAL DARI PAPAMU!"**

…Gak sadar ya kalo kalian anak kembar…?

"Aku benci Len!"

"Aku juga benci Rin!"

Dan mereka berdua berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan, meninggalkan Luka dan Miku dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"…Miku," panggil Luka dengan sedikit perasaan tidak enak melihat partner menyanyi-nya terus mengeluarkan aura mengerikan, sambil terus mengumpatkan kata-kata tidak jelas seperti sihir (?), dengan cucuran air mata yang berlebihan. "—Kau menangisi… apa?"

"Aku—Aku menangisi rambutku sepanjang **tiga sentimeter** yang terbang tanpa sepengetahuanku! Dan—APA INI ARTINYA MALAM INI TIDAK ADA KEPITING REBUS?!"

…Kau masih memikirkan hal seperti itu?

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana canggung tercipta saat melihat kedua saudara kembar yang terkenal akan kekompakkan mereka, tengah duduk dengan saling berjauhan, duduk di kedua akhir dari sofa merah panjang itu. Rin memakan '_Potato Ring'_ yang melingkar di seluruh jari tangannya—dan ia memasukkan jari tangannya ke dalam mulut—bersama dengan snack yang melingkar di jemarinya.

Sedangkan Len tengah asik bermain dengan _Video-game Console_ yang berbunyi Piip-Piip-Piip—atau semacamnya, setidaknya itulah yang terdengar.

"Psst, Luka, mereka kenapa…?" Wanita yang dipanggil menoleh, melihat tatapan teman-temannya yang tampak miris melihat keadaan dua kembar itu. Mereka tidak tega melihat kebun persaudaraan si kembar yang tiba-tiba rusak sekembalinya dari pantai—padahal maksud mereka ke sini untuk liburan, bukan untuk mencari masalah.

Luka melihat kedua kembar itu, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Miku, "Tanya Miku untuk informasi lebih lanjut, Meiko_-san_." Dan Luka pergi meninggalkan wanita lawan bicaranya yang memiliki surai cokelat, Sakine Meiko_-san_.

Meiko menghampiri Miku yang—masih saja—menangis saat pulang dari pantai.

"Miku, Rin dan Len… Sebenarnya ada apa?" Miku menoleh, dengan wajah horror.

"Ke—Kepiting rebuuuuuus! Huweeee~!" tangis Miku pecah, bersamaan dengan telinga wanita bersurai kecokelatan yang sepertinya akan dibawa ke dokter sesegera mungkin. Dan _partner _bernyanyi-nya—lihat saja pemuda dengan rambut berwarna biru agak gelap—mengernyitkan dahinya.

Kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi? Biasanya rasa kasih sayang sepasang anak kembar itu sangat kuat, perasaan mereka tidak begitu mudah goyah karena suatu hal yang terucap—yang membuat salah satu pihak dari mereka marah dan membenci sesama saudaranya.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu—yang lebih sering dijadikan figur kakak di sekelompok muda-mudi disana—menghampiri kedua saudara dengan surai _honey-blonde_ yang merupakan ciri khas yang mereka berdua miliki.

Pemuda dengan nama Kaito kemudian menghampiri mereka, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mundur dari medan perang saat disambar _death-glare_ dari keduanya ketika mendekat. Tapi yang paling penting, aura hitam yang keluar dari mereka berdua sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan ekspresi mereka—Rin tampak bosan, sedangkan Len terus menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Meiko—sang pemilik surai kecoklatan—menghampiri sang kembar dengan sedikit takut. "Ehem," dan kedua anak itu menoleh, bertemu mata dengan permata coklat Meiko. "kalian kenapa?"

Rin mendengus, "Ini semua karena Len!"

Len tak mau kalah, ia membanting konsol game-nya, "Enak saja!"

Dan dapat dipastikan, bila ini adalah _anime_, akan ada sepercik listrik muncul dari kedua mata mereka.

Kembali, Rin dan Len berargumen, Meiko menepuk dahi-nya. "Astagah," umpatnya pelan, berusaha mendudukkan diri di karpet, mencari tempat yang nyaman, kemudian menangis.

"KAU BARU **BOCAH** SUDAH _PLAYBOY_! NIKAHI KAITO-_NII _SEKALIAN BIAR DAPET PISANG LEBIH, DASAR MANIAK PISANG!" Rin kemudian menunjuk Kaito yang melukiskan ekspresi bingungnnya yang sangat khas.

Perempatan muncul di kepala Len, mengabaikan Luka dan Miku yang berusaha membungkan mereka berdua dari perdebatan yang—sepertinya—tak akan berujung. "ENAK SAJA! AKU BUKAN GAY! DASAR SETAN JERUK! NIKAHI SAJA LUKA_-NEE_ BIAR DAPET JERUK LEBIH!"

Urat kesabaran Rin putus sudah—begitu pula dengan Len saat Rin tampak menarik napasnya.

"AKU BUKAN _YURI_!"

"DAN AKU BUKAN _YAOI_!"

—Dan benar saja, pertikaian itu tidak selesai juga hingga matahari pagi datang menyongsong.

* * *

.

—**E.N.D—?**

.

* * *

**a.n:** yo yo yo, mizu's here (-'w'-)/

ahahaha, ini minim banget pendeskripsian yak._. soalnya saya sendiri gak tau mau ngetik apaan pada dasarnya.

fic ini _semi-pointless_, ya. saya akui. anda (para pembaca**, kalo ada**) bisa membuat ending sesuai imajinasi kalian. dan yang tersaji di bawah adalah akhir berdasarkan imajinasi saya sendiri. yak, selamat berimajinasi dan kalau berniat membaca yang dibawah, selamat melanjutkan~!

dan, oh ya. mungkin ini fic terakhir saya di fandom ini di tahun 2012 (kalo saya ada niatan bikin buat spesial kagamine's, berarti itu jadi fic terkahir, dan kesampingkan manette, itu akan tetap update kok).

enjoy the rest~

* * *

.

.

.

Hembusan angin musim semi membawa helai kekuning-madu milik Rin ke satu arah yang tak menentu. Iris biru langit-nya memancarkan emosi, kepalan tangannya sangat erat, membuat buku-buku jari-nya sedikit memutih.

Dihadapannya, tampak sosok yang terlihat seperti dirinya, menyeringai sinis dengan tangan dalam saku celananya.

Mari kita lihat _back-ground_ dari pertengkaran sang kakak-adik kembar itu.

Tampak setidaknya tujuh puluh persen bangunan hancur. Terlihat pula siluet orang-orang yang diperkirakan para korban dari kemarahan sang kembar. Dari kejauhan dapat terlihat bayangan gadis _twin-tail_ dengan inisial MH—untung bukan BH—tengah mencoba mencari satu hal yang ia sayangi di sekitar reruntuhan dapur.

Ya, kalian tepat sekali.

Kepiting hasil tangkapannya.

Ahem.

"Len Kagamine," Rin mengeratkan genggamannya, "kalau kau membongkar kedok asliku, maka…" menggantungkan ucapannya saat terdengar Len terkekeh kecil, "**akan kubuat peraturan pemerintah nomor sekian-sekian** (?) **tentang larangan menanam pohon pisang, memakan pisang, dan juga melarang orang memakan pisang sambil menanam pohon pisang."** ucapnya berbahaya.

Keringat dingin mengucur, "Oh-ho, coba saja kalau kau bisa, Rin Kagamine," ia menarik langkah ke belakang, "akan ada aturan baru dari presiden nomor sekian-sekian tentang larangan mengkonsumsi jeruk dalam bentuk apapun, dan menanam pohon jeruk." tawa sinis, "lalu—kedokmu juga, alasan mendekati mereka."

Rin menatap horror Len. "Len, jangan—"

Ah—

"—**Dasar fujoshi**."

Rin pun jadi butiran debu, lalu bersatu dalam debu kosmik, mengingat kedok-nya sebagai seorang fujoshi akhirnya terekspos jelas.

—dan bagaimana bila fans-ku tercinta tahu? Tidak! Rin memekik dalam hati.

Dari kejauhan, berkumandang lagu-lagu boyband Indonesia tertentu, mengingat kembali jasa-jasa sosok Rin Kagamine dalam industri musik, yang ternyata bersumber dari sosok dengan inisial MS, KS, dan LM.

Bagaimana dengan inisial MH? Tentu saja—

—Masih mencari kepiting.

* * *

.

**Review, please :3**

aha~ akhirnya sangat gaje.

.


End file.
